One Night
by Shirayuki Wistalia
Summary: Shirayuki woke up to the sound of an infant crying just a few meters away from her. / Zenyuki. / One shot.
Hey guys! This story is made out of me trying to get some sleep and suddenly thinking of another fic related to my pen name. I know there will be a wrong grammar on the story later because of the curse I have when uploading a doc and my own writing skills. Feel free to Read and Review.

* * *

Shirayuki woke up to the sound of an infant crying just a few meters away from her. It's Zen's turn to calm the baby today but by the sound of his snores and the ton of paperworks the King gave him, she is sure he'll not wake up until morning.

She silently slid out of their King sized bed and walked over to the room connected to theirs- their baby's room. Shirayuki personally asked the first Prince (now King) to make a room next to them wherein they can easily access in case the newborn will need them at night. He approved of that, but with a condition Zen is suffering earlier and for the next days. She was guilty of what she had done but Zen said that it's worth it because it's for Shirayuki and their first child.

From the door, you can see the baby wriggling from side to side in his crib, seeking for attention. His wails subdued when his mother came to his vision. The baby held both his arms up, saying that he wants to be in her company. She lifts him up, to his happiness.

"Aww, my baby Haruma is looking for me?" She rubbed her nose to his small ones. His response was to coo and suck his fists. "Ohh, you're hungry. Wait a minute, honey." She went to the huge balcony where she sat on a bench swing full of soft pillows and breastfed her son.

She had to admit that motherhood changed her a lot. She became more confident and brave, just to keep her baby safe. She's also playful when she's alone with little Haruma, a trait she doesn't know she have. Occasionally, around Zen too, when he has some spare time to spend with them.

Haruma's red hair shone in dim moonlight but what Shirayuki was really amazed about was his majestic eyes he got from his father. They're just so captivating. They twinkle like the stars in the sky. Haruma smiles as he sucks the milk out of her mother's breast. She decided to move the swing a little.

When the baby's satisfied, he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep. He looks so peaceful- delicate. She swore to protect and love him the moment she first saw him on her husband's arms.

Ahh, she remembered that day. The day she gave birth to the person she's holding right now. Obi was the one accompanying her that day when she went to labor. He immediately carried her to the nearest room and dashed away to get Chief Garrack. Fortunately, both of Zen's aides were passing by and saw her. Kiki stayed to help while Obi and Mitsuhide rushed to Zen.

She can't erase the memory of Zen's facial expressions when she was giving birth, before, during and after. When he arrived, you can see the panic and anxiety pasted on his face. He was quite embarrassed and quite scared when Shirayuki shouted something like, "How could you do this to me, Zen?!" or "Why did you made me pregnant in the first place, Zen!" while she's giving birth. Obi and Mitsuhide laughs to themselves outside. Chief Garrack says that it's just normal for a woman to say cruel things when she's delivering. But the best reaction she saw was when they both heard the baby's cries. He was definitely stunned but you can see joy in his eyes. That's not the best part though, she can see a tear drop from his eyes. That's when she realized why Zen said it was worth it.

She was the last one to hold him out of everyone gathered in the room (including Izana and his wife). Zen said she rested immediately out of letting out so much energy on childbirth.

The air suddenly became chilly and Shirayuki realized that they were still outside, Haruma positioned perfectly in her arms. She kissed him in his forehead and stood up to bring him back to his crib.

As she's done setting him back to his previous position, Zen's voice surprised her from the back. "Is he already asleep?" Shirayuki looked back only to see her husband leaning on the doorframe. "Zen! You scared me." He apologized and went to her.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not that long ago. I felt like you're not beside me so I woke up and remembered my duty today but I have to stop on the entrance because I saw you with Haruma and I know I will regret it if I break your moment. Sorry if I failed to do my father job today."

"I understand why you can't, but don't worry, I enjoy every single minute I spend with him." After saying that both of their attention went to their child. "Yeah, me too." No word was exchanged after that, both of them focused on the sleeping child infront of them.

Zen slipped his arm on her waist and pulled his wife towards him. They didn't hug, instead, Shirayuki just rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I think Mitsuhide is right." Zen said, smirking.

She gave him a curious look. He smiled at her. "That I'm very lucky to have you as my wife."

Even though she didn't replied , he can see her blush spreading on her cheeks. His gaze went to the baby.

"But I don't think I'm lucky."

This time, Shirayuki reacted with a "Huh?" and her heart skipped a beat. _Does this mean that he doesn't love me anymore?_

He faced her and whispered. "I'm way more than lucky. I'm blessed. I love you, Shirayuki. You and Haruma." He gave her a quick kiss and hugged her. The silver haired prince buried his face on her unique red hair. On the other hand, she tightened her arms around him, hiding her countenance due to embarrassment. Even though they are now married, and did the most intimate act any couple would do, Even though they look like more expressed to each other, they still can't deny the fact that not anything has changed. They didn't mind it though, in fact they like it when the other one's red-faced.

He felt her yawn on his chest few moments later so he decided that it's time for them to rest.

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams." Haruma's mother said as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. His father did the same too. Zen picked up Shirayuki in bridal style and returned to their quarters. She secretly enjoyed it. He put her back on the bed and joined her afterwards. They said their Goodnights and fell asleep on each other's arms.

 _If only they looked back one last time, they should've seen their beloved child smile in his sleep._


End file.
